


A Clear Glass Window

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, John/Paul (Implied & Past), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul McCartney has come around for a visit, and Yoko has to be a gracious host, even if she fears Paul may be trying to rekindle something with John that died long ago.Of course, John can't even be bothered to show up to his own meeting.A brief talk between Yoko and Paul, about the love of both of their lives.





	A Clear Glass Window

**Author's Note:**

> Timeframe? What timeframe?  
> (This was written because I was fed up with fanfics/people in general treating Yoko like shit and a block for the McLennon Slash. Yoko is an amazing artist and musician in her own right. Approximately Infinite Universe is a fantastic album.)

As much as the media wants her to be, Yoko is not a gold digger. Neither is she a no-talent hack with no right to stand next to one of the so-called music greats. She knows that John would agree with Yoko. Yoko is simply a woman who, after two failed marriages, has finally found someone who gains as much inspiration from her as she gains from him. They are far from a “match made in heaven,” as John will always have issues with commitment, and Yoko will never allow herself to live the way John’s previous women have. But, in the end, they will be okay, because she believes that John trusts her, and she trusts John as much as she is able to (which may be less than she would like).

  
One day, John comes up to her. It’s worrisome to her, as John looks uncomfortable, like he is about to burst out from his own skin. John is far less confident than his don’t-give-a-damn exterior would lead someone to believe, and he is still not comfortable with his own vulnerability. A voice in the back of her mind wonders if he is about to admit to infidelity.

  
“I… talked to Paul today. He says he wants to come for a visit.”

  
Ah.

  
Not infidelity, perhaps, but close. Nearly as worrisome.

  
“When? With Linda? And will I be able to speak to him this time, or will he sling slurs at me and blame me for the break up of your band, like all others do?”

  
John refuses to look her in the eye. “I made him promise not to do that. If he does, I’ll kick him out. You can kick him out. I don’t care, and I won’t put up with people who won’t treat you like a human. Even if it’s Paul.”

  
The last part makes Yoko snort in disbelief. John will put up with a lot of shit from Paul that he wouldn’t put up with for anyone else. She knows how much Paul means, meant, and will always mean, to John. She knows their history, and doesn’t know if Paul knows that she knows. She finds herself not caring either way— it is none of Paul’s business what her husband tells her. Yoko hopes that Linda knows, but doesn’t keep her hopes up, for it seems as if Paul was always the one more concerned with decorum.

She is proud of the fact that John is honest with her about his history, because John has nothing to be ashamed of. Of course, she only knows John’s side of the story. John is far from objective on everything, and Yoko isn’t about to ask around for more information. As if anyone would tell her anything.

  
“Okay. When will he be coming?”

  
“I told him I had to ask if it was okay with you first. He made fun of me, but I’d rather he have a laugh than you be angry at me.”

  
In that moment, Yoko is sure that everything is going to be okay.

  
“Tell him to come whenever he wants to. We could use a little more surprise in our life.” Yoko is hoping that John will pick up on this code, that she doesn’t want to anxiously wait around for her husband’s first great love to knock at the door.

  
John nods, silent, and all Yoko can do is wait.

* * *

 

John is out, and Yoko hears a knock on the door. There is only one possible person that it could be. John is still a bastard, sometimes.

“Hello? Anyone home?”

  
She sighs, and gets up to let Paul in.

  
“Either John’s grasp of time is worse than I thought it was, or he’s playing a particularly cruel trick on us both. Please, come in.”

  
“John isn’t home?”

  
“No, just me. Take off your shoes once you’re in the house, please.”

  
Paul tentatively steps in, and starts to unlace his boots. Linda is nowhere to be seen. It’s just Yoko and Paul. John had better come back soon, before tension causes the room to explode. Paul stands, and an awkward silence hangs over them.

  
Yoko breaks it, trying to be a good host to a man she wishes were anywhere else. “I’m sorry that I don’t have anything ready to offer you. John didn’t tell me when you were coming, otherwise I would have had tea ready. Would you like some tea? Coffee? Something else?”

  
“Uh, tea would be lovely, thank you.” Yoko goes to put the kettle on. “John didn’t tell you I was coming? He made such a big fuss about getting your permission to come over on the phone.”

  
“No, you misunderstand. I knew you were coming. I just didn’t know when. I asked John to not let me know.”

  
Paul’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Excuse me? You purposefully asked John to not tell you when I was coming to your own house?”

  
It was now or never, Yoko supposes. Worse comes to worse, John comes home and Paul has already fled.

  
“I didn’t want the weight of knowing you were coming hanging over my head.” A few moments pass, as she figures out her next words. Paul seems to understand that she has more to say.

  
Before she can finish her though, the kettle whistles, and Yoko goes to pour the water. She hums, and dives in headfirst. “I suppose this is one of John’s tests. Put the two people he loves the most in a room, and see who leaves. Who stays. Who loves him more. You know how John is…”

She trails off, and starts to rummage through the cupboards, listing teas to Paul. When she finished she drops the proverbial bomb. “I know about your past with John,” she says, trying to be as tactful as possible. “The real past. Now, do you like any of these teas or did I just boil water for no reason?” (She knows she’s boiled water for no reason, but it’s not because of the teas she has on hand.)

  
Paul sputters, and asks, “You’re still on about tea? After that? What exactly are you insinuating about John and I?”

  
Deciding to answer Paul’s first question, she says, “You asked for tea, and you are getting tea.” Knowing Paul won’t tell her what he wants, Yoko picks a box of her favorite tea out. If she must sit through Paul McCartney, she will sit through it with something she likes. “And I insinuate nothing. I only know what John has told me, and I trust John to tell the truth.”

Paul, voice full of venom, asks “What exactly has John told you?”

The tea steeps. “That is not for me to tell.”

“I should damn well think that it is! That was between me and John— no one else! I never fucking expected this!”

“Please, don’t yell. Expected what?”

“Betrayal! Complete and utter betrayal!”

“Betrayal is a funny word, coming from you.” Yoko wonders what will happen first. John comes in, just in time for tea, or Paul storms out, leaving the tea to turn lukewarm on the counter.

  
Paul’s fact turns a bright shade of red, obviously appalled at what Yoko has the gall to say to him. He’s about to open his mouth, probably to say the racist, disparaging comments Yoko loathes so much, but the doorknob starts turning and the door slowly creaks open.

  
“Hello John,” Yoko greets, while taking the teabags out and throwing them away.

  
“Hello, Mother!” John greets back, before looking over and seeing the angry, beet-red man sitting down. “Oh! Paul! You’re here! That was today?”

  
“Yes, and you damn well know that I was coming today. You’re a right bastard, John, and I hope that you fucking rot.” Paul storms off, shoving John a bit on his way out.

  
John looks at Yoko. “What’s gotten him so worked up?”

  
“Honesty can be cruel to us all, John.” Yoko holds out the tea meant for Paul. “He won’t be drinking this. Do you want it?”

  
He stares at the tea as if it has wronged him. It might as well have, Yoko thinks. John’s face goes a bit funny. “No, thank you. I’m going to go and read a bit, I think.”

  
“Okay.” is all Yoko can say in response, as she sits and watches the tea go lukewarm in front of her.

  
She takes a sip of her own, and finds it much too strong for her liking.


End file.
